warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Nikana
1x | stance = | introduced = Update 13.0 | notes = }} The Dragon Nikana is a powerful katana-type sword of Tenno design. It was released in Update 13. Like the base Nikana, the Dragon Nikana uses Katana stances. Currently, the Tranquil Cleave and Decisive Judgement stances are available. Characteristics Advantages *Deals very high damage, effective against Infested and Flesh. *Highest base damage of all melee weapons. *Normal attack cuts in a wide sweep, hits multiple targets per swing. *One polarity slot and one polarity slot. *High critical damage. *Great stagger chance. *Low stamina consumption per swing compared to longswords. Disadvantages *Low and damage makes it less effective against armor and shields. *Very small jump attack knockdown radius. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The default strikes of the Nikanas lash out quickly, but have noticeably longer delay before the next swing. This should be noted if you are particular about hit timing. * Requires Mastery Rank 8, thus being the only melee weapon with this high of a mastery rank requirement. * Before Hotfix 13.0.1, the Dragon Nikana appeared alongside the normal Nikana in the Market with the same name as the regular version, causing some confusion due to its superior stats despite looking like an identical weapon. This has been changed to reflect the Dragon Nikana being a separate weapon. * Before Hotfix 13.0.1 Dragon Nikana not only portrayed as Nikana in name, but also appearance; the only difference prior to hotfix was their stats. * The Dragon Nikana was previously unlockable via Clan research, requiring the Nikana to the researched. Hotfix 13.0.3 removed the Dragon Nikana from the Tenno Lab, and a conversion blueprint was made available in the Market to allow Nikana users to upgrade to the Dragon Nikana. Trivia *This weapon is the first of its kind to have an enhancement prefix of Dragon. **Coincidentally or not, the weapon used by Connor MacLeod in "Highlander" is called "Dragonhead Katana". **Though a Tenno weapon, "Dragon" is the second prefix, with "Dex" being the first, that doesn't follow the normal upgrade path, becoming primes. Possibly due in part to the fact both are not constructed with Orokin technology. **Also possible that due to Nikana being a second generation weapon, older generations take priority, leaving possibility of Nikana being primed in the future. *The Dragon Nikana's scabbard colors are customized from the Attachments tab, rather than the main Appearance tab colors. **The dangling strip by the scabbard is customized through the main Appearance tab however. Media Dragon.png DragonNikanaCodex.png|Dragon Nikana in Codex ZiP's Dragon Nikana.jpg|Dragon Nikana's look as of 13.0.1 Warframe0098.jpg|The Dragon Nikana's idle stance. 53k.jpg A Gay Guy Plays Dragon Nikana, Possibly The Best Melee Weapon? Warframe Dragon Nikana Warframe Beta - Dragon Nikana (HD)(HUN) Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Decisive Judgement Stance Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Tranquil Cleave Stance Warframe Dragon Nikana Pro Builds No Forma! Update 13-0 See Also * Nikana, the regular version of this weapon. Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Nikana Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons